User blog:SPARTAN 119/Halloween Special Part 1: Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi) vs Keiko Numata (Another)
Keiichi Maebara, the teenager who moved to a mysterious village, and was caught up in serial murders, demonic cults, insanity causing viruses, government conspiracies, and mysteriously repeating parallel universes. VS Keiko Numata, the elderly lodge owner who was destabilized by the death of her grandson, and was convinced that she could only break the curse that claimed his life by murdering his entire class. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Keiichi Maebara Spoilers in black, highlight to reveal. Keiichi Maebara is the protagonist of the visual novel and later anime Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. The son of an artist, Keiichi moves to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan with his family from a larger city at the age of 16. On his first day of school, a one-room school covering grades from K-12 due to the small size of the village, Keiichi quickly becomes friends with a group of girls, Mion and (in the arcs where she appears) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude. The group play together after school, and times are generally good until Keiichi discovers the dark secrets behind the village of Himamizawa. Exactly how this happens varies from arc-to-arc. However, in general, Keiichi finds out about a series grisly murders and mysterious disappearance that took place in town, described by the townsfolk as the curse of the god of the local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro-sama. In some of these arcs, Keiichi ends up as the murderer, and in others, the victim, in some arcs, Keiichi and his friends die in a mysterious volcanic gas leak that kills off all of the town. Finally, in the last arc, Keiichi and his friends discover the true identity of the individuals responsible for the incidents at Hinamizawa, In fact, the insanity and murders in the village are caused by a local virus known as the the "Hinamizawa Syndrome, and Miyo Takano is in the employ of a conspiracy by rogue factions in the government to weaponize the virus. The volcanic gas disaster is actually an attempt to cover up experiments with the virus by Takano by killing off the village with chemical weapons. Keiko Numata Spoilers in black, highlight to reveal. Keiko Numata is a character in the horror novel and later anime Another. Keiko is the co-owner of a hotel and restaurant along with her husband, and the grandmother of a member of class three of Yomiyama North Middle School in Yomiyama, Japan who falls victim to the "curse of class three", a curse started when students acted as if a student who died in 1972 was still among them since 1972. Since then, students and people connected to them by less two degrees or less (parents, siblings, grandparents etc), die in a series of mysterious accidents. The students of later years discovered the deaths could be avoided if they acted as if one student did not exist. In 1998, that student was a girl named Mei Misaki, however, in the middle of the year, a boy named Kouichi Sakakibara transferred into the class, and became friendly with Mei, restarting the chain of deaths. In the end, Kouichi and Mei discovered the cause behind the chain of deaths from a tape left by a previous class- That one member of the class is in fact a person who has come back from the dead, and that in order to break the curse, they must "send the dead back to death". Takako Sugiura plays this tape over the intercom field trip, they panic and both Keiko and the students of class three start accusing each other of being the dead person , and start attacking each other with improvised weapons. Keiko murders her husband by stabbing him repeatedly with some sort of metal spike, possibly a meat skewer, and sets fire to the lodge they are staying in. Keiko then arms herself with a kitchen knife and a meat cleaver and murders five students of class three, before she is herself killed by Chibiki, the school librarian. =Weapons= Primary Weapons Baseball Bat (Keiichi) Keiichi Maebara's primary weapon is a baseball bat that he found in the locker of Satoshi Houjou, a former student at his school of mysteriously "transferred away". The baseball bat was an aluminum bat, with a length of presumably about 42 in. (based on regulation baseball bat length). Meat Cleaver (Keiko) Keiko Numata's primary murder weapon is a meat cleaver, a sharp, heavy bladed knife with a square blade intended for cutting meat. The cleaver is obviously not intended as a weapon, but makes a decent improvised slashing weapon, but is completely unable to thrust. 119's Edge Keiichi's baseball bat is longer, but Keiko's cleaver can cause more damage and is more likely to cause and instant kill with its sharp force trauma. However, Keiichi's aluminum bat is more durable, giving it greater blocking ability and the edge. Secondary Melee Hatchet (Keiichi) Keiichi uses a hatchet at one point in the anime as a weapon, as part of an attempt to kills a friend's abusive uncle. A hatchet is a small axe, with about a foot-long handle and a small head. Kitchen Knife Keiko is seen wielding a standard kitchen knife, made of stainless steel and about a foot long with a 6-7 inch blade. The knife can be used for thrusting and slashing, but is obviously not intended for such purposes. 119's Edge Keiichi's Hatchet for its greater force on impact. Heavy Melee Entrenching Tool (Keiichi) Keiichi Maebara uses a small collapsable shovel similar to a military entrenching tool to bury the body a person he murdered, the abusive uncle of one of his friends. He also uses it as a weapon in the fighting game spinoff Higurashi Daybreak. Keiichi's "E-tool" is about 3-4 feet long, with three feet of handle and a foot long head, which, while not sharpened, could still cause limited sharp trauma and severe blunt trauma on impact. Pickaxe (Keiko Numata) While she does not technically use it in the anime, it is shown that there is a pickaxe in the toolshed at Keiko's inn, so for the purposes of this match, it will be available. The pickaxe is a tool used for breaking up hard dirt, consisting of a two-ended, pointed metal head and a handle of about three feet. 119's Edge Keiko Numata's pickaxe for its greater probability of an instant kill. Special Weapons Golf Club (Keiichi) A golf club is a piece of equipment used in the sport of golf, consisting of a metal or wooden head on a handle. For the purposes of this match, Keiichi's golf club with have a metal head. Metal Spikes (Keiko) Keiko Numata can be seen in anime using a roughly foot-long metal spike, likely some sort of meat cleaver. She has a number of these spikes, as she murders one of her victims by stabbing him with several of the spikes. 119's Edge This one is difficult- Keiichi's golf club can hit with more force, and Keiko's spikes can be easily knocked away, and do not appear to be throwable. On the other hand, the spikes can deliver deep puncture wounds. However, in the end, I think I will go with the greater range and impact force of the golf club. Edge: Keiichi. =X-Factors= Explanations These X-factors in large part reflect that, while Keiichi is 16, Keiko is about 65 years of age. Because of this, Keiko likely has greater intelligence, but is less agile or physically than Keiichi due to her advanced age. Keiko also takes greater brutality and killer instinct due to the violence and random nature (killing a whole class) of her murders. =Battle= Keiichi Maebara walked into main door of the lodge in the woods, having decided to investigate the sounds of violence emanating from the building. Keiichi came prepared, armed with a collapsable shovel and a golf club in a bag, a hatchet at his side, and his baseball bat in his hands. Keiichi walked into the building to find the dead bodies of several teenagers lying in a pool of blood on the floor, one with a pickaxe embedded in his head. Keiichi looked up the grand stair case to see an elderly woman, covered in blood, armed with a bloody meat cleaver. Keiichi dropped the bag containing the club and E-tool as Keiko Numata charged at him, yelling "Send the dead back to death!" Keiichi jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding as slash with meat cleaver. Keiko aimed a second slash at Keiichi's throat, but the cleaver was struck by Keiichi's baseball bat, in the middle of a swing. The cleaver was knocked out of Keiko's hands and launched across the room. Keiko Numata retreated, avoiding a downward strike from Keiichi's baseball bat, before she grabbed the pickaxe stuck in the head of one of her victims, pulling it out and swinging it a wide vertical arc at Keiichi. Keiichi blocked this attack with his baseball bat, but the bat was hooked on Keiko's pickaxe. Keiko pulled the bat over Keiichi's hands and charged forward, causing Keiichi to retreat backwards, tripping over the E-tool he dropped earlier. Keiichi was no flat on his back, facing Keiko, who raised her pickaxe. Keiichi rolled out of the way, and at the same time, grabbed the handle of the collapsable shovel and, getting up, struck Keiko in the side with the E-tool. Keiko Numata only barely managed to fall over, in the process, she dropped the pickaxe. Keiko recovered, drawing a knife and a metal spike, before charging at Keiichi and slashing and thrusting wildly. Keiichi jumped to the side and drew his hatchet, making a horizontal swing at Keiko's neck. The blade hacked into Numata's neck with a spray of blood. Keiko fell to her knees, before falling face down on the floor, dead. WINNER: Keiichi Maebara Category:Blog posts